Foe Glass
by ModernScribe
Summary: A collection of poems written about the Dark Lord from his point of view and his victims'.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is not one long author's note although it may seem like it, so please don't report me for chapter abuse. This is exactly what the chapter title labels it as, an introduction.**

* * *

I am fascinated with the mind of Voldemort. What does he think? Does he feel? Does he know guilt or self-loathing?

One day I just started thinking about those questions. From those thoughts came these poems. Sometimes the poems show the world through Voldemort's eyes, sometimes through another's. Initially I intended to post each poem separately, but I decided they were all too short for that. So here they are in one story collection.

The poems reflect a variety of styles from free-verse to the more traditional rhyming format. Although each poem is unique, there are certain elements that you will see repeated. For instance, there tends to be a syllable pattern and the use of repetition is common. They are also all written in iambic pentameter. These are just some of my trademarks if you will.

Just a few warnings: First, I have very poor rhyming skills. Please do not tease me too much about it, believe me when I say I get enough of it from my sister. Second, I will mark this collection complete, but I will probably add more poems as they come to me. This also of course depends on what kind of response I get from my original posting.

Finally I would just like to post this one disclaimer. Please note that it applies to all of the poems contained in "Foe Glass". None of the characters or situations are my property, they are in fact the property of one J.K. Rowling. Everything else, however, is mine.


	2. Question and Answer

**Question and Answer**

--

Flying fingers,

Dancing hair,

Ringing laughter,

Don't you care?

--

Frozen faces,

Muted lips,

Hollow bodies,

You did this.

--

Hot red sockets,

Seal the deal,

Dark green flashes,

Don't you feel?

--

Why should he?

He did once,

Long ago,

Never since.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to clarify. The reason the last stanza doesn't fit the pattern is that it is supposed to answer the questions posed by the other stanzas. Each line answers the question in the corresponding stanza. For instance, "Why should he?" answers "Don't you care?" and so on. **


	3. A Place to Hide

**A Place to Hide**

--

North of Heaven,

South of Earth,

West of the sun,

East of the moon.

--

There's no place to hide,

I will find you.

--

North of Heaven,

South of Earth,

West of the sun,

East of the moon.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this as kind of a mantra. It represents the scope of his power and influence. It's also supposed to convey the inhuman qualities of the Dark Lord and the sort of fear a target of his would feel. **


	4. Rain On Glass

**Rain On Glass**

--

Rolling thunder,

Mute my cries,

Rain on glass.

--

Flashing lightning,

Light my fears,

Rain on glass.

--

Howling wind,

Batter my soul,

Rain on glass.

--

Rising darkness,

Hide my body,

Rain on glass.

--

Resist, resist,

It can't go on,

Rain on glass.

--

Shatter, shatter,

Evil conquers,

Rain on glass.

--

Rippling pool,

Battle's lost,

Rain on glass.

--

Rain on glass,

That's all that's real,

Just rain on glass.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't write this for my collection, but I thought it fit. It's supposed to be the thoughts of a victim as they are attacked. The repeated phrase, "Rain on glass" is like a focus point for them, a way for them to escape the horror. I hope it conveys their fear and helplessness. **


	5. Fortuneteller

**Fortuneteller**

--

Mirror, Mirror,

On the wall

Can you see him

About to fall?

--

Fire, fire,

In the grate,

Will you show him

Fulfill his fate?

--

Runes, runes,

On the floor,

Can you lead him

Out through the door?

--

Footsteps, footsteps,

Down the stairs,

Fortuneteller

This way bears.

* * *

**A/N: I don't suppose this one needs much of an explanation. It's pretty much all foreshadowing. Note the syllable pattern. **


	6. Be Allowed To Live

**Be Allowed To Live**

--

I saw a flower,

Growing in a field.

I picked it.

No beauty should

Be allowed to live.

--

I saw a boy,

Playing in a street.

I scolded him.

No innocence should

Be allowed to live.

--

I saw a puppy,

Barking in a cage.

I locked it.

No freedom should

Be allowed to live.

--

I saw a family,

Laughing in a house.

I slaughtered them.

No happiness should

Be allowed to live.

--

I saw a mirror,

Reflecting me.

I shattered it.

I should not

Be allowed to live.

* * *

**A/N: Again, self-explanatory. It's my first attempt to actually say what Voldemort thinks about himself. Sure he's an arrogant prat on the outside, but we all have our insecurities. Besides, I believe deep down inside, he really does know what he does is wrong. **


	7. Hope

**Hope**

--

I've seen a hundred futures fall

A thousand red sunrises

The moon has a bloody halo

The sky an endless cape

Too many flowers bloom and die

Long before their prime

Soldiers on a battlefield

Fighting pointless fights

Why do they bother bleeding

When living's just as hard

Why should they fight

When they can't win

Pandora's box is open

It can't be locked again

Hope is just a myth

Told to foolish souls

Evil is upon us

Showing us what's real

Our weapon never was

He'll conquer in the end

* * *

**A/N: Again, most of this is self-explanatory. The way I see it, it's not that Voldemort is really all that powerful, he just intimidates people to a point that makes it seem pointless to resist. Hope is the greatest defense just as the absence of hope is the greatest weapon. That is what gave Harry power: his ability to hope for a better future. **


End file.
